<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until the End, St Trinian's by Lady_Anon_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533479">Until the End, St Trinian's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x'>Lady_Anon_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), St Trinian's (2007 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Eggsy Unwin &amp; Roxy Morton Friendship, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Head Boy Eggsy, Heist, Illegal Activities, M/M, Politician Harry, Smoking, St Trinian's - Freeform, Student Eggsy Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is head boy at St. Trinians's, he, new girl Roxy Mortan and the rest of the girls must find a way to stop the Department of Education's Harry Hart from closing their school. The only problem is that Eggsy is totally head over heels for Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this fic two years ago. In the past two years my writing style has changed a lot, and this fic popped back into my head so I wanted to give it a fresh start with hopefully less grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy the new version! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy Unwin lies on a large comfy sofa on the roof of St. Trinian’s school. He checks his watch and notices it’s almost twelve and he shrugs. Being head boy has its perks you know, two free periods because he has ‘head boy duties’. He stretches and lifts his hand to his mouth to take another drag from his cigarette. He closes his eyes and burrows himself deeper into the sofa, sighing with contentment.</p><p>His calm morning gets rudely interrupted by the sound of a car coming up the drive, he sits up and looks over the wall. A Rolls Royce pulls up outside the schools’ front door. Eggsy raises an eyebrow because; who drives a Rolls Royce around here?<br/>An older man gets out of the car and looks around, the passenger door opens and a girl around Eggsy’s age steps out. A tall girl with blonde hair twisted into a neat plait going down her back. Eggsy cocks his head to the side as he notices the uniform as it ‘should be’ worn.</p><p>He laughs as he can't remember the last time he saw it that way. Grinning, he pops a piece of apple bubble-gum into his mouth and makes his way back into the school. He saunters down the stairs, putting a plan in motion, when he sees a small girl running down the hall,</p><p>“Oi, Shelly!” the first-year girl turns around and smiles, “Yes, Eggsy?”</p><p>“New girl, spread the word.” the girl nods and gives him a toothy grin before running away.</p><p>Eggsy turns left and strolls down the hall blowing bubbles with his gum, he goes down the dark corridor that’s opposite the front door. The new girl walks in with her bags and looks around, she doesn’t spot Eggsy leaning against the wall. She just stands there in the middle of the hallway with her bags, which is a <em>terrible idea in Eggsy’s opinion</em>.<br/>The bell rings and the empty, quiet hallway is instantly transformed into what looks like another circle of hell. The new girl instantly gets crushed by a sudden mob of running and screaming school children. She gets pushed around in the crowd, her bags pulled out of her hands and kicked around, but as soon as they were there the crowd is gone again. Her bags come tumbling down the stairs and land at her feet, now looking torn up and a little beyond repair. The girl had been jostled so much she is now facing Eggsy and looking right at him, but he does not move from his spot. Instead he crosses his ankles and smiles.</p><p>“Ya ol' man’s Roller looks like it’s seen better days.” He calls out to her.</p><p>A look of distain washes over her face as she puts her nose in the air, “No. It’s a classic. Daddy’s an expert on the <em>finer</em> things. He has his own art gallery in Mayfair.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy notices the message in her tone and tries his best not to snort. Trying to assert some kind of dominance won’t work here.</p><p>The girl sighs, “I’m Roxy. Miss Mortan's niece.” </p><p>Eggsy hums as he moves off the wall, walking towards her. Looking her up and down he says,  “I’ll 'ave someone come fetch ya bags.”</p><p>Roxy squares her shoulders to try and match his tall frame, “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” </p><p>“Eggsy.”</p><p>“Eggy?” she questions, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>“Na. Egg<strong>s</strong>y. I’m head boy.”</p><p>Roxy scoffs in disbelief, “Really?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He raises one eyebrow which is slightly blocked from his cap. He points to the ‘<em>Head Boy</em>’ badge on his waistcoat then walks past her, sauntering back up the stairs. “Welcome to St. Trinian’s.” He calls back to her, leaving Roxy to stare at his back.</p><p><br/>oOo</p><p>Roxy feels a little bit in over her head. She just entered the girl’s dorm, which is one long room with different sections. She stares wide eyed at all the girls in different variations of the school uniform.</p><p>“What are you boggin at?” one of the girls shouts at her from her bed. The girl is wearing a lot of lipgloss, pink glittery eyeshadow and big hoop earrings.</p><p>“Um, do you know where my bed is?”</p><p>The girl gets up off her bed and points at Roxy, “You sayin I nicked your bed? Is that what you’re sayin? Cuz if that's what you’re sayin I'll give you a slap!”</p><p>Eggsy walks in to see Taylor up in Roxy’s face, he walks up and gently pushes Roxy forward, “Oi. Knock it off, Taylor. Go paint your nails or somethin.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The chavs are a bit touchy at the moment.” Eggsy whispers to Roxy.</p><p>“Oi! You callin' me a chav?!” Eggsy just grabs Roxy’s arm and keeps walking.</p><p>He points to a group that have hammocks set up, lots of plants and dream catchers. It looks like s small forest is growing there. Roxy looks at Eggsy in horror, “If you're into inspirational quotes and love trees, talk to The Ecos.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>There is a big space that is covered up by a curtain which Roxy stares at but Eggsy doesn’t address. He keeps walking and points to three girls all in lingerie and faux fur night gowns still wearing make-up and heels, surrounded by white and furry pillows, satin bed sheets, sheer curtains and drinking champagne. “Posh Totties, they run a chatline and 'ave all claimed to 'ave slept with a member of the Royal Family.” Roxy doesn't speak and just nods in reply.<br/>The blonde curly haired one stood up, “Oh! Eggsy! We've just gotten those... <em>things </em>that you ordered, shall I leave them on your bed.” She winks at him and Eggsy laughs, “No thanks darlin'. I'll get it on my way back.” He kisses her cheek then pushes Roxy onwards.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Next Eggsy pushes Roxy towards a group of girls surrounded by computers and up to their ears in paper and calculators. “Need to do dealings on the market? Talk to the Geeks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What about this lot? Are they asleep already?” Roxy asks him. They entered the darkest part of the dorm, blackout curtains hanging from each bed, piercings, dark make-up, black roses and candles everywhere. “Goths.” Roxy says with a slight disgust.</p><p>One of the girls sits up like a zombie coming back to life, “We're not Goths, we're Emos.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They come out of the dark and Roxy squints at the light, turning to Eggsy “What are Emos?” Eggsy smiles, “Emotionally unstable.”</p><p>Roxy looks around curiously, “Where do you sleep then?” Eggsy jerks is head back, “Back that way, behind that curtain.” “You're allowed to sleep in a room with girls?” Eggsy smiles in reply. “Long story but no one has a problem with it, if it makes ya uncomfortable I can move.” Roxy shakes her head, not wanting to be the new girl that upsets what seems to be the natural order of this place… even if it is anything but natural.</p><p>Lastly there are a bunch of screaming little girls, “First years.” Two identical girls spin around on a chair in sunglasses and petting stuffed cats. “Our own answer to the Soprano’s.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy then points to a plain bed just before the first-year section, “And this is you.” Roxy sets her bags on the ground and then looks over to the first-years exchanging money and placing bets on a black board, she turns to Eggsy, “What are they betting on?” Eggsy smirks, “How long you'll last.” As soon as Roxy sits down, a bucket of a strange green goo falls from the ceiling, she gasps standing up only to be met with a big pillow hitting her on the head and all the feathers coming out and sticking to her.</p><p>Eggsy couldn’t help exploding into laughter. “Just so you know, Showers are through the double doors on the right and around the corner.” Roxy huffs and heads towards the showers as the whole dorm laughs at her.</p><p>Five minutes after she leaves, one of the Geeks speaks up, “Alright girls, we're live on YouTube.” Molly has a stream set up and everyone crowds around the screen to see Roxy on the cameras in the shower. They watch as a group of girls grab her clothes and the towels out of the room. The girls then turn the hot water off and Roxy screams as she is pelted by cold water, her screech makes everyone giggle. Roxy gets out and tries to find the towels, but there are none. She kneels down and wipes the water from her eyes, all her stuff now missing.</p><p>Eggsy hums, “Now we'll see what she's made of.”</p><p>Next thing, Roxy is running through the school, naked, trying to get back to the dorms. All the girls and Eggsy are laughing uncontrollably. Roxy ends up slipping on water and flies through the corridor and crashes face first into the door.<br/>Eggsy and the girls all groan, “Oooh, that's got to hurt.” Taylor says.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Later that night, Eggsy is out on the roof again. He takes a puff of his cigarette and slowly blows out the smoke, throwing the butt into a bucket he keeps up there. He looks up at the cloudy night, not able to see any stars. Eggsy likes the stars, he used to stay outside with his baby sister all the time and show her the stars too. He sighs sadly as he thinks about his sister. Wondering if she misses him, or even remembers him.</p><p>He was about to spark up another cigarette when one of the first-year girls game upstairs, “Eggsy?” He sat up and put his cigarette away, “Yes, darlin?” “Merlin says he wants a word.” Eggsy sighed and stood up, raising his arms in a stretch. “Ugh, coming now.”</p><p>He makes his way through the empty school to the large garage on the other side of the grounds. This is the place where the girls sort their market dealings, create their products and pitch them to Merlin. Merlin is the Scottish I.T teacher, very gifted with computers and has a lot of experience dealing with the deep web and all that underground dealing. Nothing majorly dangerous, no organs or drugs, just some dodgy vodka and things like that. He also helped the Posh Totties set up their chatline.</p><p>He stands at the door frame unnoticed, “You wanted a word, Merlin?” Merlin shoos away the Emos and their bag of… something… He sits up straight and waves him in, “Aye, lad, I was wonderin could ye 'ave a word with the Maths Department.” Eggsy nodded, “What's the problem?” “Well, the lasses are keen to place a bet, but they're not as forthcoming when it comes to squarin it with the bookies, if you get my drift.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy hums, “Teachers, keeping them in line is a full-time occupation.”</p><p>“Thank you, lad.” Eggsy begins to walk away, “Oh and Eggsy?”</p><p>Eggsy stops walking but doesn't say anything.</p><p>“I have those glasses we've been talking about.”</p><p>Eggsy spins around smiling, “You serious?! Brill bruv, lemme see 'em!” Merlin takes out a glasses box and gives them to Eggsy. He opens the box to find sleek black frames, he takes them out and puts them on. He looks at himself in the mirror, “Sick!”<br/>“Blink 3 times, Eggsy.” Eggsy does and instantly gets the security cameras for the school and different menus for people to call, message and the option to start recording from the lenses. “These. Are. Amazin! Well done, bruv!” Merlin sighs, “I've asked ye not to call me 'bruv' multiple times, lad.”</p><p>“When you don't call me 'lad' I'll not call you 'bruv' <em>bruv.</em>”</p><p>Eggsy takes off the glasses and puts them back into the box, “They're only the prototype but I'm almost there. I'll have them ready soon. I just need to fix the communication part and they'll be ready.” Eggsy gives Merlin the box, “Job well done, mate.” Merlin groans and Eggsy saunters away laughing.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>The Dept. of Education in London.</em>
</p><p>A man, in an impeccable black suit, white shirt, red tie, with a <em>very </em>posh English accent, walks into the meeting room, “Good morning everyone.”</p><p>Everyone in the room stands, “Good morning, Mr Hart.”</p><p>“Please, sit.”</p><p>He walks forward and pours himself a glass of water, “Now as you all know too well, our nation's schools have been blighted by the false kindess of namby-pamby, touchy-feely policies for far too long. Badly behaved children and teenagers don't need an arm around the shoulder, they need a good kick up the arse.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mr Hart's PA looks up from his note-pad, “May we say, ‘shot in the arm’, sir? For the tabloids?” Mr Hart saunters to the big window looking over to Tower Bridge, “Well, say whatever you need to say, Peter. The important thing is not what we say but is what we do.”</p><p>He turns his back to the room, “This is why I intend to start with the worst schools in the country.”</p><p>An older man in the boardroom speaks up, “But that would mean St. Trinian's, sir.”</p><p>From hearing the name, a man sitting at the table begins shaking violently while trying to get a glass of water. Mr Hart looks to the woman beside him and points to him with his glass holding hand. “What's the matter with him?”</p><p>The girl turns, “5 years ago he went to... that place, undercover. He's suffered severe and recurrent trauma ever since.”</p><p>Mr Hart smirks, “<em>Really</em>, from a bunch of naughty schoolgirls?”</p><p>The younger man shakes his head, “You wouldn't know man, you weren't there.”</p><p>Mr Hart walks through the boardroom to face them all again, “When I overhauled the prison service, I began tackling the most fractious, lawless and feared institutions around. Once I dealt with those, the others simply fell into place. I plant to take the same approach with St. Trinian's.”</p><p>“Be afraid sir, be very afraid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy sits on the ledge of the large fountain outside the front door. There is a big hockey match today involving Cheltenham Ladies College, St Trinian’s biggest rivals. The girls will be arriving any minute and Eggsy, as Head Boy, must welcome them. A duty he could definitely do without mind you. Eggsy knows the girls will give them a big, warm St Trinian's welcome.</p><p>A black sleek car comes out of the trees and up the driveway. Eggsy has never seen the car before but from his life experiences, a car with tinted windows is never, ever a good sign. Pushing off the fountain he heads back towards the school building with his head down so they can't see his face. He hops up the stone steps that lead to the front doors of the school and leans against the building.<br/>The driver gets out first and then opens the car door on Eggsy's side and Eggsy almost has a heart attack for a tall, dark hair and handsome man gracefully exits the car.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Damn. </em>Eggsy thinks as he openly stares at this sex on legs of a man. The man fashions a black suit, sky blue tie and white shirt and looking at how his brown curly hair moves in the wind just makes Eggsy wants to do the most unspeakable things to him. The man looks all around him, as if inspecting the place. The driver hands him a newspaper which takes all his attention, and he begins to flick through the pages. Eggsy has to bite his lip to stop from moaning out loud as the man licks his fingers before turning the pages.</p><p>A large bus pulls up into the drive and snaps Eggsy out of his trance. Eggsy could not even see through the windows as there is paint splattered all over it. The mysterious man looked over his shoulder and promptly folded the newspaper and sighed as he slammed it onto the hood of the car. Eggsy looks on as the girls quickly file out of the bus.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>The first girl off the bus looks absolutely livid, a fire in her eyes, looking like she will spit fire. She’s famous amongst St Trinian’s. 'Rabid Rachel' is what they call her, she storms off the bus and heads over to the mysterious man who walked over to her, “Hello, darling.”</p><p>
  <em>Eggsy swears he almost vomited right there and then. How can someone so handsome possibly produce something... like her. It’s like the Gods are testing him.</em>
</p><p>“Daddy, look!” she points to the paint covered bus, “They're bloody animals!” She then shouts, “ANIMALS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!” With her teeth bared like some rabid wolf. Eggsy nearly laughs at the sight.<br/>Mr Sex-on-Legs wraps an arm around her, “Please, calm yourself darling, try to remember what your behavioural therapist said. Alright, run along now, darling.” The man gently shoves her, and she storms over back to the other girls.</p><p>The Headmistress, Miss Bagstock, does not look too pleased either as she climbs out of the bus, shaking and a look of disgust plastered on her face. “We've entered bedlam. The very gates of hell! Mr Hart, I don't understand why you nor your department didn't close this place down years ago.”</p><p>Mr Sex-on-Legs shakes his head, “Because, Miss Bagstock, they can change. And they will<em>.</em></p><p>Neither adult has noticed him yet, so he stays where he is to listen in on the conversation. He raises an eyebrow as he overhears about ‘Mr Hart and his department shutting the place down.’ So, he’s clearly some kind of authority figure.</p><p>Miss Bagstock lets out a laugh, “Not this lot, you’d understand if you met their headmistress. Between you and I, she is worse than the children. A Miss Mortan.”<br/>No sooner had the words been spoken the double doors to the school swung open and Eggsy had to put a hand up to stop the door from slamming into his face. He pokes his head around the door, revealing his headmistress who grins. “Ah, Eggsy dear. What are you doing hiding? Come, we must meet our guests.”</p><p>Miss Mortan was quite a funny woman. Kind, caring but took no nonsense. She was Eggsy’s hero, quite literally. She makes him laugh like no one else, especially now, dressed in a full tracksuit in an obnoxious shade of pink. Her blonde hair is pulled into some random piece of fabric on her head. She pushes her sunglasses down her nose and stares at Eggsy, her dog, J.B the pug, in her left arm.</p><p>Eggsy laughs, “Looking good, Miss.” he takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair, he isn’t sure why, but he wants to look smart when he meets the Minister. First impressions and all that. He holds his arm out for Miss Mortan and they make their way down the steps arm in arm.</p><p>The two stopped speaking as Miss Mortan and Eggsy walk up to them, “Ah, Miss Bagstock, I thought I heard your girlish laughter hit me like a brick.”</p><p>Miss Bagstock sneers, “Miss Mortan, I don't expect you've met our new Minister of Education. This is Mister-”</p><p>“Harry Hart.” Miss Mortan whispers.</p><p>Eggsy thinks the name is just as lovely as the face to go with it. Going off in a daze to see if ‘Eggsy Hart’ sounds good. Eggsy comes to the conclusion that it does.</p><p>“Camilla.” Harry replies.</p><p>Miss Bagstock looks confused, “So you have met?”</p><p>“University. Harry, another time.” Miss Mortan laughs.</p><p>Harry’s face did not change at all, “Another country.”</p><p>Eggsy politely clears his throat. Miss Mortan laughs, “Oh, how rude of me, this is my head boy, Eggsy Unwin.” She pushes Eggsy forward slightly. He puts his hand out for Miss Bagstock who quickly takes it and then let go again. He also puts his hand out for Mr Hart, who takes it in a warm, hard but gentle shake.</p><p>“Head boy?” Harry raises an eyebrow at Eggsy, still holding his hand.</p><p>Eggsy nods, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Harry turns to Miss Mortan, “I thought this was an all-girl establishment, Camilla?”</p><p>Miss Mortan raises an eyebrow at him, “Well, St. Trinian’s doors are never closed to those who need it. Whoever they may be.”</p><p>Harry hums and looks back to Eggsy, “Pleasure to meet you.”<br/>Eggsy grins and gives Harry’s hand a subtle squeeze, “The pleasure is all mine, Mister Hart.” Harry clears his throat as he eventually let Eggsy’s hand go.</p><p>Miss Mortan gives Eggsy a curious look before breaking the tension, “So, Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of being at my school?” Miss Bagstock takes this as her moment to make a wuick escape and almost runs over to the girls from her school.</p><p>The other three begin walking slowly towards the pitch as well. “I've heard that your school is a hotbed of anarchy, ill-discipline and your academic results are a disaster. So, I am here to help.” Harry tells her.<br/>Miss Mortan Laughs, “How lovely. I do have some shelves that need putting up and the kitchens need a good scrub.”<br/>Mr Hart wastes no time jumping on that, “Unsanitary catering facilities. I'll add that to the list.” Mr Hart replied.</p><p>Eggsy begins feeling mighty uncomfortable so he decides it is time for him to back to the girls and tell them what he has learned so far. He quickly interrupts, “I should get going to the team.” At this Harry raises an eyebrow and Eggsy lets out a chuckle, “I don’t play, obviously. I just help coach them.” He breaks away from the two adults, “I’ll see you later, Miss. Good to meet you, Mister Hart.” Harry nods at him as his way of goodbye and watches as the younger man runs to the pitch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls are all standing around as he runs over to them, “Guys, serious gossip!” He hisses at them, all the girls smile, and they all come close for a ‘team talk’. “Righ’, don't all look at once, but do you see that incredibly edible man standin’ beside Miss Mortan?” The girls subtly turn around and all nod, “That. Is Rabid Rachel's dad.” He hisses to them.</p><p>Taylor scoffs and cocks her head to the side while looking at Harry, “There is no way a man like that produced her.” Roxy looks at them confused, “Rabid Rachel?” Eggsy quickly looks around before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a hip flask and points at Harry, “Blondie, fringe, absolute mental case. That’s her dad.” Roxy's eyes widen, “You mean Verity Hart? She is a total psycho!”<br/>“Yeah, we know.” Andrea mocks her.<br/>Eggsy takes another drink and puts the flask back into his pocket, Roxy frowns at his actions. “It’s game day. I always have a drink on game day.” The other girls nod in agreement and Roxy just shrugs; she doesn’t think anything will surprise her anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As both teams began warming up, they heard one of the Cheltenham girls speak up, “Girls! Look who it is.” Rabid Rachel/Verity 'Your crush is my dad' Hart laughed as she looked at Roxy. “It's Roxy Spotsy.” The rest of the Cheltenham girls laughed. Taylor walked towards Roxy, “What's 'at all about?” Roxy fiddled with her hockey stick, “I used to have really bad acne. My face would get really red and looked infected all the time.” Eggsy scrunched up his nose, “Nice…”</p><p>Eggsy walks away from the team as they will be starting soon, He looks around, trying to find a certain tall man in the crowd. Not looking where he is going, Eggsy stumbles into the refreshments table and splashes an entire jug of juice down the front of his shirt, waist coat and trousers. “Ah, sh-ugar!” he exclaims while grabbing a pile of napkins to try and dry himself. Instead it just made him feel sticky and gross. He gives Miss Mortan a look and she shakes her head, smiling slightly, laughing at him. The cheek of it! He walks across the courtyard of the school and heads up to get changed.</p><p>What Eggsy did not know was that Harry Hart had been snooping through the school without anyone noticing and had been coming down the corridor in the opposite direction when he heard Eggsy’s footsteps, so he hid in the nearest room, which just so happened to be Eggsy's, very well decorated, Head Boys room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The room had blue carpet, white walls, grey velvet armchairs, it had 3 large mirrors and a pole that ran from one side of the room to the other which was where he hung up all his clothes and a lovely chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Harry ducked in behind the large clothes hangers and hid in the space in front of the window but behind the clothes.</p><p>Eggsy grumbled as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he kicked off his trainers, “Stupid bloody table.” Eggsy, shakes off his waist coat and throws it into a basket in the corner. He unhooked his braces, then his belt and then he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry looked through the gaps in the clothes to see that it was the young man he met from earlier, Mr Eggsy Unwin. Harry felt that now that he was looking at the boy, he was just not able to look away and he certainly got an eyeful when Eggsy pulled down his trousers to reveal sky blue lace panties and Harry's mouth fell open.</p><p>He watched as the young man grabbed another pair of trousers and pulled them on, shrugging on another shirt and waist coat, re-attaching his Head Boy pin. He grabbed his other trousers off the floor and Harry saw him pull out a packet of bubble-gum, a packet of cigarettes and a hip flask.</p><p>This boy certainly bends the rules, Harry thought to himself.</p><p>He watches as Eggsy takes a quick drink, puts the flask into his back pocket, grabs a new tie, throws it loosely around his neck and leaves the room.</p><p>Harry climbs out from behind the clothes rack and steps towards the door. He looks around at the room and at all the clothes lying everywhere. Messy but an organised chaos, Harry isn’t sure why he is staring at the young man’s room, he shakes himself and makes his way back outside of the school.<br/>He walks out of the front doors and down the stone steps to the fountain. He quickly spots Eggsy, perched on the side of the fountain, smoking. When Eggsy notices Harry he quickly tries to dump the cigarette before Harry can see it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don't stop on my account.” Harry tells him. He sits on the fountain wall beside Eggsy and pulls out his own packet which makes Eggsy grin, “Minister! Are you smoking?!” Harry just chuckles, “I won't tell if you don't. May I borrow your lighter?” Eggsy nods and reaches into his pocket to give Harry his green lighter which has '<strong>EGGSY</strong>' written on it. He takes another puff and turns to Harry, “Ya know for a man who wants to close ma school, you don't seem too bad.” Harry shrugs, “I'm merely trying to help you all get a better education, not berate you for smoking. Well except if you're underage.” Eggsy grins and winks cheekily at Harry, “Nah, I’m eighteen, legal for everything.” He throws his butt in the fountain and struts towards the pitch, Harry barely notices something flying at his face until the last moment, he catches it easily and looks at the green lighter. “Something to remember me by.” Eggsy shouts, then jogs off leaving Harry staring after him, wondering what in the name of God did he just get himself into.</p><p>As Eggsy makes his way back to the pitch he sees that an ambulance is parked and quickly runs over to Miss Mortan. "What 'appened?!" Miss Mortan smiled and bent down to whisper in Eggsy's ear, "We won." Eggsy turned to see Mr Hart walking towards them, "Quite an exotic establishment you have here, Miss Mortan."</p><p>Miss Mortan laughs and turns to Eggsy, "What a lovely thing to say."</p><p>Eggsy moves out of the way as paramedics come through with Rabid Hart on a stretcher and neck brace. Mr Hart's eyes widen, "Goodness, Verity! What have they done to you?" All that comes out of her mouth are mumbles and Eggsy tries not to laugh, "Indeed, dear girl, the better team did win. Get well soon." Miss Mortan says and then makes a quick escape, leaving Eggsy standing at back of the ambulance. "I guess the girls played a little rough." Mr Hart climbs in the back of the ambulance, "Oh, we can all play rough, Eggsy."<br/>Eggsy likes the sound of that and grins, putting his hand on the door of the ambulance, "Maybe, we'll be seeing a little more of each other." He begins to shut the door, but Harry puts out his hand to stop him, "I'll make sure of it." He stares at Eggsy before slamming the door behind him and Eggsy grins as he watches the ambulance drive away. He does love a challenge.</p><p>As he turns to go back inside, he gets attacked by the entire hockey team all cheering and screaming, celebrating their win.</p><p>“It’s party time!” someone shouts and everyone cheers in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy groans as he wakes up the next morning. His mouth his dryer than the Sahara Desert, his head is pounding as the night before begins to trickle back into his memory. Everyone stayed up late last night celebrating. He may have had a few too many vodkas but hey ho, everyone needs a night off. His only problem was that he could not stop thinking about Harry Hart all night! He groans again as he purposely rolls himself off the side of his bed and lands onto the floor on his back, promptly deciding to stay there for the rest of the day while he stares at the ceiling, contemplating his life.</p><p>He moans as he gets off the floor and looks down to see he’s still half dressed in his uniform, his shirt is unbuttoned, belt undone, trousers undone, one shoe on and the other lying under the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair as he grabs his clean jogging bottoms and heads to the showers. Everyone else in the dorm is still asleep.<br/>Half an hour later and feeling a lot more alive than when he left, a topless Eggsy comes back into the dorm in his jogger bottoms and a towel around his neck, occasionally rubbing at his damp hair. The dorm room has completely emptied by now, everyone probably needing food to cure their hangovers.</p><p>Head of the geeks, Molly, pokes her head around the corner, “Eggsy, we've got a situation.” He walks over to Molly’s desk and crouches beside her. “Wha's up?” She turns the laptop towards Eggsy, and he notices a man in a suit and briefcase sitting across from Miss Mortan in her office.</p><p>“Who's the geezer?” Molly shrugs and turns up the volume and the conversation filters through the speakers.</p><p>“<em>You owe the bank over five hundred thousand pounds.”</em></p><p>Miss Mortan shrugs, “<em>Aren't you lucky? Christmas bonuses all round, I expect.”</em></p><p>“<em>Because of your decision to ignore our six previous final demands, I am forced to serve you with this foreclosure notice.” </em><em>Their eyes widen as they watch the man hand Miss Mortan an envelope.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I don't answer to you! I answer to my girls. Girls who find shelter in no other schools.”</em>
</p><p>The man sneers, “<em>A bunch of delinquents and playground terrorists.”</em></p><p>“<em>One man's terrorist is another woman's freedom fighter, Mr...Bank Manager.” She points to the door, “You can see yourself out.”</em></p><p>The man stands and heads towards the door, “<em>You have four weeks to repay the outstanding balance...or this school... is declared officially bankrupt.” </em><em>The man storms out of Miss Mortans office.</em></p><p>Molly closes the laptop, “Houston, we have a problem.” Eggsy hums in response and then walks back to his bed. He quickly dresses and checks his watch, everyone is going to be in the break room by now, so he quickly heads through the school and opens the door. All the seniors are sitting and the first years running around, Eggsy notices that the new girl isn’t there, but he doesn’t have time to think about her right now.</p><p>Eggsy closes the door and walks into the middle of the room, “Oi! Quiet you lot!” no one pays any attention, so he puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. The room goes quiet, everyone’s attention is now on Eggsy.</p><p>Eggsy does not believe in beating around the bush so he comes straight out and says it “St. Trinian's is closing down.”</p><p>A silence hangs over the room as they all take in the news and then, suddenly, everyone begins jumping, screaming, hugging and <em>celebrating</em>.</p><p>“We're facin’ the biggest problem of our lives and you're all actin like bloody children. If this place closes, we have to go to other schools.” Eggsy stands up onto the table and shouts. “And by that, I mean, <em>normal</em> <em>schools</em>!”</p><p>The room goes deathly quiet again before everyone makes gasps and comments of outrage.</p><p>Eggsy fidgets with the cap on his head. “Exactly. So, take this seriously.” he turns on his heel and storms out of the room.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Eggsy walks aimlessly through the school, he is very agitated with the way the girls had behaved earlier. Cheering, happy that this place would close. He isn’t sure about everyone, but he knows most have a home to go to. Unlike himself, none of the girls actually know that he stays here throughout the summer as well. This place is where he had settled, and he doesn’t want another safe space to be taken from him again.<br/>Without noticing Eggsy has wondered down into the basement of the school where the I.T department is, so he walks into Merlin’s room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, Eggsy lad. What brings you down here?” Eggsy just sighs and walks into Merlin’s classroom, he’s not sure if Merlin would have even heard about the closure yet. Between the bank and the minister, they are between a rock and a hard place. Eggsy just shrugs and throws himself into the comfy chair opposite Merlin, staring at the floor.</p><p>Merlin notices his bad mood, so he opens his desk drawer and takes out a box before handing it over to Eggsy, “I think they’re perfect now. Why don’t you give them a try?”<br/>Eggsy takes the box and opens the lid, grinning when he sees the black rimmed glasses looking up at him. He appreciates Merlin’s attempt to make him happy, so he puts the glasses on and, remembering what Merlin told him last time, he blinks three times. The different cameras pop up in his vision, it takes him a while to get used to how to scroll through the menus.</p><p>“I have the sound working now, Look in the top left corner. That will mute and unmute the sound.” Eggsy does as he is told and the noise from the corridor filters into his ears.<br/>“This is bangin’!”<br/>Before Merlin could reply the cameras turn to Miss Mortan’s room, she’s now sitting with a different man that Eggsy could swear he’s seen before. Unconsciously he leans forward and flicks the cameras to the one outside and he sees a familiar Rolls Royce parked outside. After the bank being here, Eggsy is sure that this isn’t a coincidence.</p><p>“What the f-” Eggsy rips the glasses off his face and putting them on Merlin’s desk, “I have to go. But the glasses are wicked.” He runs out the classroom and sprints up the stairs, almost falling over some second years in the process.<br/>He bursts into the break room and spots Molly, “Office cam, now. He huffs, turning to one of the chavs, “Taylor, get Roxy in 'ere.”</p><p>The twins grab J.B and turn on the hidden camera in his collar and then place him quietly into her office.</p><p>Taylor walks in with Roxy, who looks incredibly confused. “You might wanna see this.” Taylor points to the laptop.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy, Roxy, Taylor, Molly, Chelsea, Chloe, Peaches, Celia and Andrea all gather around the laptop to watch what is happening.</p><p>“<em>If we move fast, sell the place now, we can repay the debts and... well... split the profits.”</em></p><p>Miss Mortan sounds horrified, “<em>Sell?! This is my school Percy!”</em></p><p>Molly turns around to Roxy, “Looks like your old man is selling us down the river.”</p><p>Roxy shakes her head in denial, “No. Daddy would never do anything like that.”</p><p>“<em>What about my girls? Some have no homes to go to. What happens to them?</em>”</p><p>Roxy’s dad snorts, “<em>Oh, Camilla, stop the saint act, it's me you're talking to.”</em></p><p>“<em>What about Roxy?”</em></p><p>“<em>I don't know what to make of that girl. Bit of a drip if you ask me. I sometimes wonder if she's actually mine.”</em></p><p>Eggsy looks to Roxy, “Still a daddy’s girl, eh?” Eggsy sees the poor girl is about to cry. It's hard seeing your folks' true colours, he would know. He can’t be the one to coddle her, she’ll grow from this, he knows it.<br/>Eggsy shakes his head, “There's no use relying on the grown-ups. We need to sort this out ourselves.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>“Ever heard of knocking lad?” Merlin complains as he Eggsy just strolls nonchalantly into his classroom.</p><p>“Only when I'm casing a joint to rob.” Eggsy winks and sits down in the seats across his desk. Merlin clasps his hands and leans forward. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>Eggsy copies Merlin’s position and takes a deep breath. “Well, as you may know, St Trinian's is up shit creek with no paddle.”</p><p>Merlin frowns, “How do you know about this?”</p><p>“That's not important. Now wha' is important is that I quite like my home the way it is. I got nowhere else to go. No offence but the grown-ups don' seem to be doin much to stop it. So, I need your help.”</p><p>“Okay, and what exactly did you have in mind?” Merlin lifts his mug to take a drink.</p><p>“We need to get our hands on half a mill.”</p><p>Merlin chokes on the tea and starts banging his fist on his chest a couple of times. “Eggsy. There is no way we can just get that kind of money. The best I could even do is two hundred thousand, and that is pushin’ it.”</p><p>Eggsy shrugs, “It’s a start. We have four weeks. Merlin please. Even if we need to get our hands dirty.”</p><p>The bell rings interrupting their conversation, “I'll see what I can do lad.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>All the girls pile into Merlin's classroom and he writes from one to ten on the chalkboard, “Now, the subject of today's lesson, is crime.” The girls all give out excited mumbles. “Ah see, you’re all interested now.” He laughs. “Now girls and boy, for every <em>need</em> there is a <em>misdeed</em>. And our need is, in this case, to get our hands on half a million pounds.” He points to the blackboard, “Now, who's got ideas.”</p><p>A lot of hands go up instantly, Eggsy smiles, <em>'brilliant', </em></p><p>“You.” Merlin points to Taylor.</p><p>“What about extortion?” she twists the ends of her hair as she speaks.</p><p>Merlin smiles and writes extortion on the board, “Excellent! Now I know a lot of people think the “Give me yo money or else,” is a bit old but it's a <em>classic</em>. Good work. Next.”</p><p>“Yes, Celia?”</p><p>“Confidence trickery?”</p><p>“Yes! Now for you little lassies, that is, basically, telling a lot of lies to steal someone's money. Next.”</p><p>“Kidnapping, Merlin?”</p><p>“Now we're talking big money! That is more like it!”</p><p>He points to one of the emos, Andrea, “Yes.”</p><p>“So, we take a rich man's wife...”</p><p>“Brilliant!”</p><p>“... cut off her ear...and then send it to him special delivery. And then... we just keep chopping...bits of her off...until he pays the ransom.”</p><p>Eggsy turns around and looks to Andrea in absolute horror. Merlin looks suddenly uncomfortable... “Um...no... that’s a bit too evil. You should definitely see a counsellor.” He looks to Eggsy, “Don't leave her on her own.”</p><p>Eggsy cries laughing.</p><p>“Come on girls! If we don't think big, we're never going to get the dough we need. Yes twinnies?<em>” </em></p><p>The two girls looked at each other and said together, “Theft?”</p><p>Merlin grins as he writes it on the board, “Theft! That is more like it! Now what we going to steal?”</p><p>“Bank of England?” <br/>“Big too big, lassies.” <br/>“Woolworths!” <br/>“Too small. Just sweets. Come on girls! Think!”</p><p>Eggsy glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a poster. Instantly it was like a light bulb went off inside his head. He put his hand up.</p><p>“Yes, Eggsy?”</p><p>Eggsy points to the poster of the painting of the Girl with the Pearl Earring. “Wha' about that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Posh Totties all gasp, “Oh. My. God.” they say simultaneously. “You want to steal Scarlett Johansson?!”</p><p>Eggsy rolls his eyes, “You are so blonde, Chelsea. That there is one of the most valuable paintin’s in the world. And it's 'ere right now, in the National Gallery.” He makes his way to the front of the classroom, “We steal it and then we fence it. You could flog it for us Merlin, can't ya?”</p><p>Merlin clears his throat, “Um... well Eggsy... it's a bit out of my league.” Eggsy steals the chalk out of his hand. “Number 5. The Heist.” he writes on the board.</p><p>“Girls, I think it's time we organised a little school trip.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  
</p><p>The school all get off the bus and all the younger girls sprint through Trafalgar Square and up the steps to the National Gallery. Eggsy thinks they scrub up well really, they have all got their blazers on, prim and proper. <br/>As the girls all file out into the Gallery, Eggsy splits everyone up to spread out and find the painting.</p><p>“Find it and come back to me, no one stop to look at it. No. One. Got it?” Eggsy was taught young on how to steal things, if you were seen eyeing something up for too long and then it went missing, well, everyone knows who to look for. They needed this to be as smooth as possible. As everyone splits up, Eggsy reaches into his blazer pocket for the glasses pouch and puts on Merlin’s glasses. He blinks and quickly navigates the glasses until they begin recording his every step.</p><p>Molly points over to the young-looking security guard standing by the door, “Chelsea? Why don’t you go and see how much info you can get out of that guard over there?” She nods and struts off towards the guard.<br/>The rest of the Seniors and the twins stay with Eggsy as he makes sure to look at everything, so the glasses pick it up. He notices 4 visible cameras so far, 6 guards, 4 stationed and 2 roaming. They go up the stairs to the second floor. Heading towards the Pigott Education Centre. They all come to a half as they enter the wing as right there, in front of them, at the very end of the hall, sits the painting that will solve all of their problems.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Bingo. Everyone spread out and pretend to look at stuff.” All the girls walk off and pretend to seem interested, some even going as fair to take out a notepad and pen. Eggsy looks all around for the camera to capture everything. Making sure they have all the information they need; they make their way out and back down to the ground floor.</p><p>Chelsea struts back around the corner, wiping the corners of her mouth as she walks back over to the group with a large grin on her face. <br/>“Okay. They have got twenty-eight CCTV cameras on separate circuits. Four shifts of twelve armed guards that patrol the galleries twenty-four hours a day. Pressure alarms, invisible random lasers, and hydraulically operated reinforced steel shutters.”<br/>“Fu-Bloody 'ell.” He turns to the twins, “Well?”</p><p>They both look up at him, “We're talking Mission: Impossible.”</p><p>“So that's a no?”</p><p>“If Tom Cruise can do it, so can we.” They high-five each other.</p><p>“Yea... but the real problem 'ere is 'ow do we get in the buildin in the first place. We need some kind of cover.” He looks around. “Any bright ideas.” The girls all look completely clueless.</p><p>
  <em>'Bollocks'</em>
</p><p>Eggsy’s shoulders sag as they walk back to the doors to the central hall, Molly turns to them, “So? Are we good?” Eggsy is about to shake his head when Celia and Roxy walk past with that new English teacher.</p><p>“It's a shame none of you want to give School Challenge a shot. It would be so much fun, I only mentioned it because the final takes place right here.”</p><p>Alarm bells begin blaring in Eggsy's mind. “What did ya say?” he shouts to her.</p><p>She jerks her head towards the doors, “The final will be televised here. In the Grand Hall.”</p><p>Eggsy turns and grins to the group and snaps his fingers.</p><p>“Aces!”</p><p>oOo</p><p>Eggsy huffs as he wanders through the halls of the gallery trying to round up all of the girls for the bus. He doesn’t understand how hard it is to just meet back at the bus in an hour. It’s not like they can get up to much here. With his hands firmly in his pockets he heads up to the second floor to see if any stragglers are about.</p><p>He turns a corner, looking in the opposite direction when he collides into something hard and lands firmly on his ass with a grunt.</p><p>“My apologies.” He hears an older man fuss above him and Eggsy knows he has heard that voice before. He looks up and his heart explodes in his chest as standing above him is no other than Minister Harry Hart.</p><p> “Eggsy? What a surprise.” The man is clearly surprised to see the younger boy here as he holds out his hand to help him up.</p><p>Eggsy is not going to say no at an excuse to touch this man so he takes the outstretched hand and is pulled to his feet.</p><p>“My fault, Haz. I wasn’t lookin’ where I was goin’.” He reassures him.</p><p>Harry lets go of Eggsy’s hand and stands a little straighter, “Well, I hadn’t thought I would run into you here.”</p><p>Eggsy grinned back at him, “Quite literally too. It’s a school trip.”</p><p>Harry nods, not believing that for a moment. “Ah, educating yourself in the arts?”</p><p>Eggsy laughs, “Errr...sure. Mostly just wanted ta see tha' bird wif the earring.” Eggsy mentally punches himself in the face. Why? Why did he tell Harry that?</p><p>“Ah yes, Vermeer's Meisje met de parel.”</p><p>Eggsy is going to need a cold shower as soon as possible, “You know Dutch?” Harry hums in response, “I dabble.”</p><p>Harry motions for Eggsy to walk in front of him as they walk to the painting together. “No one knows precisely when it was painted, it was never dated. They estimate around the 1660's.” Eggsy doesn't know what to do, between hearing Harry's gorgeous voice or looking at his very fantastic body. He decides to do both. “A politician and an art major? How very interesting, Minister.” Harry chuckles, “Don’t let my secret out, I have a reputation you know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eggsy laughs and holds up his right pinkie finger, “Pinkie promise.” Harry stares at Eggsy for a moment, sighing when he realises that the boy is not going to put his hand down. He raises his own hand and locks pinkies with Eggsy.</p><p>“It’ll be our little secret, Haz.” Eggsy winks at him.</p><p>“Eggsy!”</p><p>Harry and Eggsy separated, both looking over to see Roxy walking over to them, “We thought you had gotten lost, we need to go.” Eggsy moves away from Harry, “Duty calls.” He raises his right hand to salute and then blows Harry a kiss. “Later, 'arry.”</p><p>He catches up to Roxy and links arms with her as they leave the gallery. “You know what, Rox? I think it’s time I took you under my wing.”</p><p>Roxy raises an eyebrow at him, “Why does that sound like a very bad thing?”</p><p>Eggsy grips her tighter and laughs, “You have no idea what you’re in for. But I know you’re gonna like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>